And I still love him
by SasuSaku656
Summary: "I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away." ItaSaku One-Shot.


**Hey guys! **

**So, recently I've been reading a lot of ItaSaku fanfics. I think I have fallen in love with this couple. Don't worry I still plan on finishing my SasuSaku fanfic. **

**But today was pretty much my last day of school and I decided that with all my free time I would write my first ItaSaku One-Shot. **

**Here's the deal though. I made this One-Shot that if a lot of people like it enough I cold make more chapters to follow after it. **

**My inspiration of this one-shot: Lana Del Rey - National Anthem Monologue**

**Follow and review like crazy everyone! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Nation Anthem Monologue (which would be the italicized font)**

_._

_._

_._

"_I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away."_

He was the owner of the biggest company in Japan. I became his personal secretary. The moment I walked into his office and we made eye contact, I felt something.

It was electric. His eyes were almost hypnotic and... and beautiful.

It was wrong to think that something would blossom between to two of us.

He was an important asset to this company. And I was just a poor college intern looking for some extra cash. How was I suppose to appeal to someone with such a high status to uphold?

But as the weeks passed something started to spark between us. We started spending more time with each other and I learned more and more about this amazing man.

"Uchiha-sama, I have your coffee."

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Itachi?"

"Everyday, Uchiha-sama."

"Aa...Please sit. We must talk."

This was how most of our days entailed. We enjoyed the company of each other.

One day after one of his meetings it could be considered as the best day of my life because it changed everything. We walked back into Uchiha Itachi's office. I was about to take my leave when I noticed he never left my side.

"Uchiha-sama there is a lot of paperwork that needs to be done. I must go work on it and if I am correct you have much to do too." The moment I said this I regretted it. I believe I probably came off like a mother scolding her child to get work done. He gave me this weird look before chuckling to himself.

"What? Did I something funny, Uchiha-sama?" I put my hands on my hips and looked him straight in the eyes. I was getting irritated. I really needed to get some work done. Why does he seem to be stalling?

"Damn...you're just so beautiful when you're mad." The moment that statement was said, Itachi put a strand of my hair behind my ear than slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his. My eyes shot open and I stood there completely shocked. My boss...My sexy, addicting, stubborn, handsome boss was kissing me in his office. I knew he realized my surprise and stopped. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Sakura, I know you wanted this just as much as I have. The day we meet I knew you were the only one for me..."

I didn't know what to say my boss was spilling his heart out to me and all I could do was just stand there speechless. 'Speak damn it. Don't screw this up.' In seconds I grabbed onto his collar and pulled him down to have us kiss again. This time I kissed back with fever and want. He was right. This man was who I wanted and could only be the man for me.

After that day our relationship blossomed. Something I never thought could happen in a million years. He could have had any woman he wanted, but he chose me! Me...a poor girl with pink hair.

Even after my internship ended we still did everything together and I even got offered a permanent position at his company. My life was completely amazing. I was on cloud nine and I didn't think it could have gotten any better.

Finally, the day came where I graduated from college. After four years of hard work, I finally made it out alive. Itachi came to my graduation and watched me walk across the stage. He was so proud of me and he even said he had a surprise for me tonight. I didn't know which I was more nervous about delivering my speech in front of everyone or a night alone with my boyfriend. I blushed at the thought. Itachi and I have been together for more than a year now and still haven't gone all the way. I wanted to save myself for when I was to get married. He respected that. I am one of this luckiest girls in the world to have such an amazing boyfriend.

Graduation was over and I was now a college graduate. Itachi waited by his car for me. I had to get pictures with all my friends and hug my parents and get all the congratulation talks from all of my family members that came to see my wonderful moment in my life.

Finally, all the praise slowed down and I was able to leave with Itachi. He took me to this beautiful restaurant, it was extremely expensive. He got us a room in a dim corner to isolate ourselves from everyone in the restaurant. Itachi wasn't much of a people person, but Uchiha's have never been too talkative.

Itachi pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. I was so nervous, I was almost shaking. What was my surprise? We loved this restaurant and ate here many times. This couldn't be the surprise. What was it? It was literally driving me crazy.

"Aa. Just by your fidgeting alone I can tell you are anxious to know what the surprise is?"

I was glaring, yet smirking at him, "Yes, Itachi. What are you planning?"

"Well would you like it now or later?" He gave me one of his signature smirks.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I was getting more anxious by the second.

"Alright. Have it your way, babe." He winked at me and stood up, walked over to me and went down on one knee.

"What are you-"

"You are the love of my life and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. Haruno Sakura, Will you marry me?"

And at that moment my life got even better. Is there such a thing better than cloud nine? Yes. His name is Itachi Uchiha.

"_And as the years went on, things got more difficult. We were faced with more challenges."_

Itachi and I have been married for three years now. We have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. They are twins and just turned 2, three months ago. My son, his name is Kenji Uchiha. My daughter is named Shina Uchiha. They are my world along side with my husband Itachi Uchiha.

Being married to an Uchiha has not been easy. We fought all the time and for the first couple years of our marriage no one approved of us. It was hard and it took a huge toll on our marriage which turned into many fights and nights sleeping alone.

Everything seemed to get better when I gave birth to our children. But Itachi seemed more excited to see what he helped create than he was to see me. It seems like he has grown more distant and I feel like his love for me has faded. I don't know what I did to change his mind, but I've never felt so miserable. My life used to be filled with happiness, but now the only time I am happy is when Kenji and Shina are with me.

I heard rumors that Itachi got a new secretary and they spend late nights in his office together. I wanted to believe they were just slammed with work, but he came home smelling like a girl's perfume. He wouldn't look me in the eye and he would go straight for the shower.

I just had this feeling that he was cheating on me because him and I haven't been sexually active since we conceived our twins. I haven't been fulfilling my duties as his wife. Where did we go wrong?

"_I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning."_

One night after he got home and went to go shower, I built up the courage to walk right into that bathroom and prove to him he was mine and mine only.

That night we made love and it was amazing. It was like nothing we had done before. We haven't been intimate for years and this...this is what I missed.

In the morning, he got up to get ready for work. I begged him to stay home. He refused saying he had work to get done.

"Come home early. Please don't stay late and work on paperwork with your secretary. I'll make us dinner tonight." Itachi looked at me and he saw sadness. 'She knows...' That was the moment he realized that I found out about his affair. His look turned into sadness and he walked out the door with nothing to say to me.

Then I let myself go. I cried till my tears refused to come out anymore.

He came home that night smelling like himself. There was no scent on him to tell me he was with that girl again.

Itachi walked behind me while I was cooking and said, "Sakura we need to talk."

I paused. He always had this ability to make me speechless. I nodded my head and turned to face him. I was nervous for what we needed to discuss. We haven't had a serious conversation since the kids were born.

"Please, sit with me." It almost sounded like he was begging me to sit and listen to him. How did he not know he had my full attention? I did what was asked and sat at the kitchen table with my 'husband'.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you in more ways than one. This company has been my life for awhile and then you walked into it and everything changed."

My head shot up and I glared deep into his eyes. Was he seriously blaming me for his change of character? I stood up with both hand clenching at the table and began to yell, "Itachi! Do not go blaming me for changing your life. You wanted this too."

"Aa...I did. We loved each other then."

"And we don't now? You know I love you, Itachi...What made you do it? Why would you find solace in another woman when we could have worked this out?" I was growing irritated that he was making me seem like I was in the wrong.

"Sakura. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. This job has put a lot of burden on you and I. We both seemed to become too comfortable with each other that it didn't feel like we were in love anymore. I know what I have done has hurt you and I've hurt myself in the process. I can't even look at myself in the mirror Sakura. I am disgusted with the man I have become...I-I think...I need sometime to myself."

Finally, I calmed down and took my seat for a second time, "Itachi, your apology is something I must accept, but the trust we used to have is now gone. You have betrayed our marriage and I'm not even sure I know who you are anymore. I am willing to work this out and you can try to gain my trust back. You know I love you. Kenji and Shina need you."

"Sakura. My love for you has been lost...I know in time would could learn to love each other again, but I can't live with myself knowing what I have done. Do you remember my dreams and goals? I have always planned on traveling the world to further expand my company. It has been a passion in my heart to go out and see this whole world and learn new things. I think right now is the best time for me to pursue my dreams...and try to forgive myself for what I have done to this marriage."

"Aa. So you plan on abandoning your children and your own wife? You know I never tried to tie you down and if you wanted to travel the world you know I would have gone with you. Is this something you really need to do on you own?" I tried to hold back my tears as my realization hit me.

"Yes."

"Will you return?"

"That is something I cannot predict." At that moment, I broke down. I cried my eyes out realizing that Itachi probably would never come back to me. We both changed and could never go back. Our lives together were nothing but past memories now.

On the day he left, my children and I watched him go.

At that moment, I remembered the good times we shared and how he used to be back then...

"_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it."_

"_When he walked in; every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself."_

I used to get jealous when a woman even dared to look his way. But now he is gone. I am positive that he will find many women on his journeys and maybe fall in love again. Itachi is no longer mine. He abandoned me and our children to pursue a dream he had. Could I ever forgive him? I believe that in my heart I already did...

"_I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person..._

_...and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him."_

He had dreams and I knew about them before we got married. I hoped one day he would pursue them and accomplish every single one of them. I just never knew how much heart break came along with watching the man you love walk away from you with no emotion in his eyes...not even love.

"_And in that way I understood him..."_

I knew why he was doing this. This opportunity gave him the chance to go and achieve his dreams. I would have done the same. I also knew that he couldn't live with the burden of the mistakes he made. He cheated on me which broke our marriage vows. I could never trust him again and I think he knew that from the moment he cheated. I don't know where he will go and how long he will be in one place, but I know he'll be happy. At one point, I did make him happy, but people change and nothing lasts forever. So while I stood there and watched him walk away from me and his messed up life...I understood why he wanted to leave.

"_...and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him..."_

He was the only man for me. We both knew that we were destined to be together, but I thought it could have lasted forever. How foolish of me. Itachi was a man of upstanding caliber that lost interest in me, his wife and let his love for me fade over time. I came from a poor home that ran into the arms of the first man to say 'I love you' to me. We rushed into our marriage and had kids after being together for a little over a year. Even though he destroyed our marriage with an adulterated night, I still thought he was nothing less than amazing...

"_...and I still love him."_

"_I love him."_

_._

_._

_._

**Well that's it. Hope you all loved it! **

**Don't forget to Follow and Review! (:**


End file.
